


Best Quality: His Wiggles

by pancake2



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Introspection, M/M, No Dialogue, Victor loves Yuuri, fluff layered upon fluff until you’re drowning in it, if this doesn’t give you a cavity nothing will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancake2/pseuds/pancake2
Summary: Just how does Victor love Yuuri Katsuki? If you’ll allow him to count the ways...





	Best Quality: His Wiggles

**Author's Note:**

> I promised fluff, and _oh boy_ are you in for some ultra sugary sweet cotton candy fluff right now

What about Yuuri Katsuki does Victor love so much, you might ask?

Frankly, he could wax poetic for hours about every last quality he simply _adores_ about his fiancé. Someone is going to have to give him a word limit for his wedding vows, or the ceremony might never end. Not that he would mind that.

There are physical aspects, of course: his glorious hair, soft and silky and dark as the night, growing longer and longer each day; his beautiful eyes, warm and sparkling and so wonderfully deep like the universe that Victor gets lost in them far too often; his adorable nose, soft and round and perfect for pressing kisses to... and that’s not even half his face.

And then there’s the layers and layers of his personality (some of which Victor alone is privy to): his unrelenting kindness, even as he’s quiet with anxiety, even if he says the wrong thing, he’s always trying, there isn’t a single mean bone in his body; his drive and determination, which even Victor finds hard to rival at times, watching him throw himself into jump after jump after jump; his sense of humor, that some might call odd, but clicks so well with Victor’s own that he finds himself in stitches on _at least_ a daily basis; even his stubbornness, the way he insists on doing something twice, three times, a hundred times, against all odds, if it means he’ll perfect it; his tendency to get caught up in himself when he’s searching for something, the way he did that night in Barcelona... and that’s barely scratching the surface.

And then. _Then_. There are a million little mannerisms Victor has been lucky enough to pick up on: the way he sets his jaw with determination as he goes into a jump he _knows_ he’s going to land; the way he sometimes looks over the top of his glasses and squints to see, even if that makes absolutely no sense; the way his entire face melts into the softest smile whenever Victor makes his way into the room; his blush, oh, his _blush_ at even the slightest of things, sometimes just a dusting across his nose, sometimes over both his cheeks, and sometimes all the way to the tips of his ears... well. There’s no end to this list in sight.

And of course he’s hard pressed to choose one singular favorite aspect about the wondrous man he’s so lucky to call his fiancé. But oh, right now, if he were asked... He’s simply, utterly, absolutely, completely _in love_ with one tiny little thing that Yuuri is doing that so few people would even think to pick up on.

He’s excited, and as if he’s trying to somehow put all that excitement into some kind of physical expression, he _wiggles_. The entire upper half of his body, starting with a shuffle of his shoulders, moving all the way down, until the excitement is simply vibrating off of him. It’s the sweetest, cutest, most precious thing Victor has ever seen any person do in his entire life. And he simply _has_ to kiss him for it, every time. He _has_ to.

Yuuri almost never even catches it himself. It’s a very subconscious thing he’s apparently done for his entire life, and he no longer even notices when he’s doing it. Which has turned out to be for the better, mostly, at least for Victor. The first few times he’d pointed it out, Yuuri had blushed furiously (oh, that _blush_!), immediately self conscious about it. But for as much as his blush is _adorable_ , Victor doesn’t want to see it because Yuuri is _embarrassed_ , no. He, personally, finds it to be an absolute crime that anyone has ever made Yuuri believe that his little shoulder wiggles (or, honestly, anything else he does ever, but that’s for another time) are anything less than incredible.

And so he kisses him. Every time. He _has_ to.

There are so many little things that set off this excitement, too, and Victor is more than happy to do everything in his power to bring these moments on. And even the ones he couldn’t control if he tried, he’s just glad to be along for the ride.

Yuuri shows Victor to some of his favorite places in Hasetsu that he somehow still has yet to see. They walk hand in hand, and as they get close, his shoulders wiggle. He pulls Victor’s hand along with. Victor leans over to kiss him, on his cheek, on his temple, on his giggling lips (has Victor mentioned that he is _in love_ with Yuuri’s laugh?).

They take some time to sightsee during their off day between events at a competition. They stop at a restaurant for dinner, and when the food comes out, it smells incredible. Yuuri’s shoulders wiggle as his dish is set in front of him. Victor reaches over to take his hand across the table, and presses a soft kiss to his knuckles. Yuuri blushes, and this time it’s the best kind of blush, filled with warmth and love as he looks back at Victor.

They’re walking home from the rink, and Yuuri suddenly remembers that this means they’re going to be greeted by Makkachin. He wiggles again, and Victor throws his arms around him, holding him tight as he presses a kiss right to the tip of his nose. He knew he’d found the one when Yuuri’s excitement for dogs matched his own.

He’s won silver at the Grand Prix Final, and while that may not be gold, he’s still _won_ something, and Hiroko insists they celebrate. She hasn’t even begun cooking, only _mentioned_ katsudon, and Yuuri is already wiggling with excitement. Victor wraps his arms around him from behind, bending around to press a kiss to his ear, his cheek, his jaw, until Yuuri playfully swats at him because _his mother is right there_.

Victor walks into Yuuri’s bedroom as he’s video chatting with Phichit, making plans to see him for a bit in the off season. He wiggles in his desk chair, and Victor comes up behind him, dropping a kiss onto his hair. His face grows red as Phichit coos at them from behind the screen.

Victor talks about Russia, about St. Petersburg, about the things they’ll do there together. He tells Yuuri about all his favorite places, that they’ll simply _have_ to see together, he tells him about his apartment, tells him about his rink, tells him about the park that Makkachin loves. Yuuri is packing his belongings into suitcases and boxes, but even still, his shoulders wiggle in excitement. Packing takes at least three times longer than necessary because Victor keeps coming over to kiss him.

They’re at the airport, saying goodbye to Yuuri’s family. Yuuri is a ball of nerves, a million emotions coursing through him at once. He’s sad to leave his family again, what with feeling like he’s barely begun to make up for being gone for five years. He’s a little anxious about the unexpected, even if he trusts Victor to guide him through this new experience. But he’s also _excited_ , because he’s making a cross-continental move with his fiancé, he’s going to get to see the city where he grew up, _he’s moving to Russia with Victor_. And after hugs and tears and shaking and not-quite second guesses, they head through security. They buy coffee (for Victor) and tea (for Yuuri) and pastries that they can finally enjoy in the off season. They find their gate. They sit down, and Yuuri looks out the window at the tarmac. And _oh_. A little smile finds its way onto his face, for the first time all morning, and all at once, a shiver makes its way through his entire body, and he wiggles, and keeps wiggling, and he looks to Victor with excitement, and disbelief, and wonder. And Victor just _has_ to kiss him. Right there, in the uncomfortable airport chairs, at eight in the morning, in front of everyone. He _has_ to.

It’s been hours and hours. They’ve been on a plane forever, and then in line at customs, and then at baggage claim, and then they’d been in a taxi that was far too small for two grown men and a lot of luggage and a full sized poodle. It’s been a very long day. But now they’re in a little hallway in an apartment building in front of a door, and oh, _oh_ , the stress of the day simply melts off of Yuuri and he’s _excited_ again. He stands there, wrapped in his coat and scarf and hat, and he smiles so softly and gently at Victor, and under all the layers of outer clothes, he wiggles. His shoulders shuffle, he hops a bit on his feet, his smile grows wider. And Victor does the only logical thing he possibly could: he leaps forward to kiss him. On his cheeks, his nose, his forehead, his lips, his chin, his jaw. He’s absolutely set out to kiss every single inch of that beautiful face. It doesn’t take long before Yuuri is laughing (his wonderful, glorious, amazing laugh) and struggling to kiss Victor back with such a big smile on his face. They’d be making a bit of a scene if anyone was in the hallway to care. Makkachin dances at their feet, knowing exactly where they are, and is probably wondering why they haven’t gone in yet. Only once Yuuri’s face has been thoroughly showered with kisses, his glasses knocked askew and a delightful pink dusted over his cheeks, only then does Victor finally draw the key from his pocket. He leans in for just one more kiss, slow and soft, and then finally, finally, he pulls back and slides the key into the lock. The door opens on the cozy little apartment he hasn’t seen in nearly a year, and they’re home. He sweeps a giggling Yuuri off his feet and into his arms, and carries him through the door.

And this time, it’s Victor’s shoulders that wiggle, so excited that he really has everything he could have ever asked for and more. And Yuuri, still in his arms, loops his arms around his neck and leans up to press a sweet kiss to his lips.

And _oh_ , Victor is in love.

**Author's Note:**

> this has to be the sweetest, most tooth-rotting fluff I’ve written... possibly ever lol
> 
> you can thank the fact that I was reading some terrible angsty out of character thing and couldn’t stand it anymore and had to write some fluff to recover. the first thing that came to mind was [this post](http://opalescentlesbiian.tumblr.com/post/179283080520/) and it all went from there
> 
> I wrote this literally like a month and 2 days ago, with no intention of posting it exactly today, but hey, it’s Yuuri’s birthday, so why not post it now? he deserves all the fluff in the world and a million kisses from his fiancé, so the least I can do is provide this
> 
> if you liked this, come say hi [on tumblr](http://opalescentlesbiian.tumblr.com/)! I’ve still got several WIPs I’ll be posting here soon enough, so follow me there or here if you wanna stay updated!


End file.
